


Лучше, чем он

by JuliaNekomata, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaNekomata/pseuds/JuliaNekomata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян и Крис проводят вечер после очень тяжёлой тренировки в компании друг друга и большого количества алкоголя, когда Себастьян проговаривается, что, возможно, переспал с Чейсом Кроуфордом во время съёмок «Сделки с дьяволом». Сперва Крис удивляется. Потом Крис ревнует. А потом Крис делает кое-что, о чём Себастьян мог только мечтать.</p><p>Перевод WhatTheBodyGraspsNot, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1737005">Better Than Him</a>, разрешение получено</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше, чем он

Себастьян Стэн вовсе не нытик — он делает все возможное, чтобы справиться с любыми испытаниями, которые встречаются на его пути. Но вот же черт. Его мышцы сейчас так горят! Тренировка постановки боя перед съёмками второго Кэпа, которая была сегодня у них с Крисом, все тянулась и тянулась и вымотала его так, как ни одна подготовка к роли до этого.

Тренировка включала массу упражнений на ноги — быстрые, глубокие приседания и подъёмы для уклонения от летящих в тебя кулаков. В общем, все то, что они должны будут делать через пару месяцев на съёмочной площадке.  
— Надо нам довести эти костлявые ножки до уровня Зимнего Солдата, — как-то сказал Себастьяну один из тренеров.  
И стоило бы оскорбиться, наверное, хотя, честно говоря, он так хотел понравиться всем этим людям и сделать свою работу хорошо, что начал относиться к таким высказываниям проще. Но, Господи Боже, он чувствует боль в каждой мышце, пока волочит ноги к машине на тёмной парковке тренажерного зала.

Себастьян стонет, долго и болезненно, когда, наконец, затаскивает ноги в машину и растекается по сиденью. Его бедра горят просто нещадно. Когда он поворачивает ключ зажигания и машина оживает, часы на приборной панели показывают 22:34. 

22:34. Они с Крисом тренировались практически без остановки в течение 5 часов.

Себастьян тяжело вздыхает и, ссутулившись, опирается лбом о руль. Может, он тут вздремнёт немного, перед тем как...

Внезапный стук по стеклу вырывает Себастьяна из дремы. Бросив озадаченный взгляд в окно, он резко поднимает голову и напрягается всем телом.

Это Крис. Чтобы его не приняли за какого-нибудь хищника, он стоит, скрючившись, в поле зрения.

Себастьян моргает, заставляет своё сердце биться на пару тысяч ударов медленнее и потом опускает стекло.

— Ты оставил телефон, — Крис улыбается, игриво помахивая упомянутым телефоном перед глазами.  
— О, — Себастьян снова только моргает (его мозг функционирует с таким трудом) и забирает телефон у Криса через открытое окно. — Спасибо, чувак.

Он не думает, что такое возможно, но даже простое нажатие на экран отзывается болью. Как только дисплей загорается, всплывает сообщение:

_1 пропущенный вызов_  
Крис Эванс  
22:31 

Себастьян пялится на экран и когда он поднимает взгляд обратно, на его лице отражается очевидное недоумение.

— Я, эм-м... Я пытался тебе дозвониться, когда понял, что ты его забыл, — Крис совершенно очаровательно расплывается в своей фирменной смущённой улыбке. — Он звонил у меня в руке. Никогда себя не чувствовал так глупо.

Себастьян нежно улыбается:  
— Это вовсе не глупо.

Крис усмехается, засовывая руки в карманы, и оглядывает парковку, на которой нет ничего, кроме его собственной машины.  
— Кстати, не мог не обратить внимания на то, что шёл ты немного напряжённо.

Себастьян как раз убирает телефон в задний карман, нелепо приподняв бедра над сиденьем:  
— Чувак, да я сдохнуть готов. — Крис достаточно близкий друг, и ему можно рассказать всю правду о том, как, чёрт возьми, у него все болит.

— Знаешь, что от этого поможет?

— М-м-м?

— Виски!

Себастьян фыркает и устало трёт руками лицо, когда чувствует паузу, которая заставляет его поднять взгляд обратно на Криса и его восхитительно искреннее лицо. Оу! Он это серьёзно.  
— Неужели Капитан Америка говорит мне залить алкоголем мои страдания?

Крис смеётся:  
— Я говорю, что уже поздно, завтра воскресенье, а в мире нет столько аспирина, чтоб заглушить всю боль от дня ног.

Себастьян ухмыляется и не может справиться с тем, как простая улыбка превращается в дьявольскую, потому что, верьте или нет, он прекрасно знаком с «целительными» свойствами алкоголя.

— В отеле нет бара.

— У меня уже есть бутылка.

— Да-а? — И, оу... дьявольская улыбка превращается в оскал. — Хочешь поделиться?

— Это будет справедливо, — Крис улыбается и наклоняется ниже, опираясь руками о проём окна и ссутулив спину. — В каком ты номере?

— У меня такой бардак.

Крис смеётся, чертовски мило и привлекательно:  
— Ну, ладно тогда. Я в 305-м.

Себастьян кивает. Он все ещё скалится, но хотя бы старается делать это не так явно:  
— Я буду там раньше тебя.

— Так нечестно! Ты уже в машине.

— Тогда поторопись. Даже не знаю, сколько тебе останется, когда доберёшься.

Крис смеётся и, задумавшись, смотрит в пол. А потом заводит руки назад, засовывая их в карманы, и идёт спиной вперёд, нарочно не отводя взгляда:  
— Тогда встретимся там.

 

Себастьян и вправду добирается до отеля раньше Криса, но совсем ненамного. Когда машина Криса останавливается рядом, Себастьян как раз проходит через волнующе болезненную процедуру выхода наружу и старается не зарыдать в голос.

— Ты вообще качался раньше? — он слышит поддразнивания Криса, сопровождаемые хлопком дверцы и писком сигнализации.

Себастьян отвечает очень дружелюбным:  
— Пошёл ты.  
И, прихрамывая, отправляется ко входу в отель со всем достоинством, на какое только способен (которого не так уж много, на самом деле).

Наблюдение за Эвансом показывает, что тот, несмотря на разговорчики, тоже справляется так себе — его шаги короче, не такие лёгкие, а сам он морщится почти при каждом движении.

Себастьян наблюдает за ним с площадки у лифта. Кнопка «вверх» горит, пока он ждёт:  
— Давай, старичок.

Крис ухмыляется, осознавая, как плохо дело:  
— Не думаю, что все эти приседания сегодня были так уж и необходимы.

Чувство абсолютно взаимно. После пятого подхода у Себастьяна было такое ощущение, что он точно себе что-то повредит и никогда не сможет больше ходить. Или иметь детей.

Он как раз тоже собирается высказать все, что думает о таких тренировках, как женщина за стойкой регистрации, наконец, замечает их. Её голос разлетается по фойе:  
— О, прошу прощения, господа. Лифты временно не работают.

Скорость, с которой улыбки сползают с лиц Себастьяна и Криса, может сравниться только с аттракционом «Падение с башни».

— Что... — вырывается у Себастьяна прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить.

Но женщина только сочувственно улыбается, видимо, успев услышать их разговор.  
— Я прошу прощения. Лестницы справа от вас. Я понимаю, что это очень неудобно.

— Вовсе нет, мэм, — улыбается Крис, и Себастьяну очень хочется закатить глаза, но он сдерживается.

— Значит, ты меня и понесёшь, — бормочет он, когда они медленно поворачиваются, чтобы найти лестницу.

Крис только фыркает. И вряд ли это значит «да».

— О... о, боже мой, — Себастьян хочет сдохнуть уже на первом пролёте. Его и так уже перегруженные ноги, и бедра, и икры, и вообще мышцы во всём теле ноют в знак протеста, пока он взбирается по ступеням, тяжело опираясь о перила.

Крис чувствует то же самое, справляясь с собственной болью и с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы грязно выругаться, закричать или закатить истерику, потому что жизнь так несправедлива и подъем на три этажа вверх не должен ощущаться так, будто ты рожаешь.  
— Надо одолеть их все зараз, — предлагает он, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней сразу. — Не растягивая удовольствия.

Себастьян старается не хныкать. Он, правда, старается, но блядь.  
— Почему это у тебя так хорошо получается?

— Не всегда так было, — ухмыляется Крис сквозь гримасу боли. — Уж поверь.

Закалённый ветеран. Если он может это сделать, то и Себастьян Стэн тоже.

Эта мысль вселяет в него уверенность, которой хватает ещё на пять или шесть ступеней, пока чудесная боль во всём теле не возвращается снова.  
— О-о-о-о. Ладно. Блядь.

Он уже готов сдаться (дыхание смерти так близко), когда чувствует две уверенные ладони на своей заднице, толкающие его вперёд и вверх.

Жар тут же бросается Себастьяну в лицо. Тёплые руки его друга прекрасно чувствуются через спортивные штаны, и это как-то немного слишком.

— Вау, — выдыхает он, стараясь поддерживать скорость, с которой Крис толкает его вверх по лестнице. — Вау-вау-вау, боже мой, Крис, помедленнее.

— Давай, через не могу! — Крис очень доволен собой, потому что это не ему приходится быть впереди. — Ну же, Себ.

И Себастьян, на самом деле, очень даже благодарен за дополнительное ускорение, но его тело внезапно начинает откликаться так, как не должно бы. И эти ощущения его очень удивили бы, только вот он и так в курсе своей долгой и мучительной зацикленности на Крисе Эвансе.

— Так, я в порядке. В порядке, — он пытается отбиться от чужих рук. — Я в порядке. Дальше я сам.

Себастьян одновременно обрадован и разочарован тем, что Крис больше не поддерживает его тыл. И преодоление последних ступеней становится тем ещё испытанием.

 

Их номера в отеле не из дешёвых: с просторной ванной и со вкусом обставленной комнатой с большой кроватью. Номер оборудован телевизором и мини-баром с остатками их похода в тапас-бар несколько дней назад, на который Крис как-то его уболтал. Себастьян тогда очень вежливо напомнил, что вряд ли кто-то забирает еду из тапас-бара, ведь весь смысл этой закуски в том, чтобы подаваться перед другой нормальной едой. Но Крис выглядел совершенно не убеждённым, когда сваливал мини-тако и какие-то штуки со свининой в контейнер на вынос.

На то, чтобы прикончить первую порцию виски и заново разлить его по стаканам, которые были в номере вместе с ведёрком для льда, у них не ушло много времени.

— То, что доктор прописал, — говорит Крис так, будто ему семьдесят, оседая в одно из двух плюшевых кресел, стоящих рядом со столиком в углу комнаты.

Себастьян делает большой глоток, прежде чем психологически подготовиться к болезненной процедуре усаживания в кресло рядом с Крисом. Мягкая обивка — это просто находка, она нежно обнимает его ноющую задницу, словно давно потерянная любовь всей жизни.

Виски, конечно, тоже очень приятное дополнение, мгновенно расслабляющее мышцы и заставляющее забыть о том, как они вообще дошли до таких мучений. Крис что-то говорит и оглядывает комнату с задумчивым и в то же время очаровательным выражением лица. Себастьян решает сфокусироваться на нём, а ещё на том, как двигается горло Криса, когда он сглатывает. Да, именно на всём этом. И неудивительно — Себастьян занимается этим с первой недели съёмок Первого Мстителя, раз за разом убеждаясь в том, каким прелестно рассеянным Крис может быть иногда. Особенно когда выпьет.

Себастьян глупо улыбается, поднимая свой стакан ко рту и откидывая голову, и понимает, что стакан абсолютно пуст. А потом выпрямляется и смотрит на этот стакан так, будто тот его смертельно обидел.

Крис же, сидя напротив, заливается смехом, положив руку на грудь и зажмурив глаза в своём любимом жесте.  
— Это третий раз, когда ты так делаешь, — гогочет он и ставит свой стакан на стол, чтобы не разлить алкоголь повсюду.

Брови Себастьяна приподнимаются, выражая замешательство и немного удивление:  
— Что, подряд?

Крис, задыхаясь от смеха, только кивает.

Себастьян не помнит ничего такого. А ещё он не помнит, когда они включили телевизор и когда он снял толстовку. Все, в чём он абсолютно уверен сейчас — это то, что ему срочно нужно отлить.

— Вау, — все, что он может сказать, неверяще качая головой и двигаясь по направлению к ванной.

О да, он действительно мочится так, будто выпил очень много. Но его рефлексы и близко не так сбоят, как обычно, думает он, пока моет руки. Хм.

— О, боже, — слышит он изумлённое Крисово из комнаты.

— Что? — бормочет Себастьян и, пошатываясь, выходит из ванной, вытирая руки о футболку, потому что не справился с тем, чтобы вытереть их нормально о полотенце.

Когда он поднимает глаза, то видит стоящего Криса с пультом в руке, и взглядом, приклеенным к фильму на экране. Лицо того растягивается в очень глумливой ухмылке.

— На что уставился, пидор? — слышится очень уж знакомый голос из телевизора.  
И Себастьян уверен, что лицо его тут же бледнеет, а улыбка сменяется выражением чистейшего страха и стыда.

Нет. Только не «Сделка с дьяволом». Что угодно, только не «Сделка с дьяволом»!

И этого весёлого изумления на лице Криса, смотрящего постыдную сцену в раздевалке, вполне достаточно, чтобы Себастьян отчаянно потянулся за пультом. Это лишь вопрос времени, прежде чем...

— На эту штуку у тебя между ног, — слышит он молодого себя, говорящего с экрана так самоуверенно и нагло. — Это вроде похоже на член. Только на очень мелкий.

Крис покатывается со смеху, поднимая руку над головой и опережая Себастьяна буквально на секунду.  
— Боже мой, что это такое?!

Себастьян отчаянно вытягивается вверх, словно сражаясь за свою жизнь, всё-таки выхватывает пульт и неловко нажимает на кнопку предыдущего канала так быстро, как может, но не успевает до того, как его герой оказывается грубо прижатым к шкафчику.

— Вау! — Крис все ещё улыбается, как ненормальный. — Для раздевалки, полной голых подростков, это было удивительно гомоэротично.

Себастьян медленно проводит рукой по своему лицу:  
— Господи.  
Из всех фильмов, который могли сегодня идти по телевизору, они попали именно на этот. Ну, хотя бы Крис не досмотрел до момента с «я сделаю тебя своей сучкой».

— И что, весь фильм такой?

Издёвка в голосе Криса настолько явная, что Себастьян не видит другого выхода, как налить себе ещё стакан и опустошить его как можно скорее.  
— Не номинант на Оскара, конечно.

— Ну, ты хотя бы выглядишь мило.

— Вот уж спасибо.

Крис все ещё скалится, как идиот.  
— Что? Я не буду говорить, что ты горяч, когда ты выглядишь на... Я не знаю, на шестнадцать? Вот это было бы странно.

Себастьян бросает на него взгляд:  
— Мне было 23, ты, придурок.  
Но глубоко в душе, он зацикливается на том, что Крис ненароком назвал его горячим.

Его ответ, видимо, становится каким-то откровением, потому что Крис говорит:  
— Что, серьёзно? — и хватает пульт, прежде чем Себастьян успевает что-то сделать.  
Он переключает обратно на «Сделку с дьяволом».  
— Ты посмотри, как молодо ты тут выглядишь! Такое детское личико!

— Ну-у-у, Крис... — ноет он со своего места, потому что не хочет вставать снова и бороться за пульт.  
Вместо этого, он тянет руку по направлению к Крису, издавая самые жалобные звуки, на какие способен.

— Что с бровями этого чувака?

Себастьяну даже не нужно смотреть на экран, чтоб понять, о ком это.  
— Не смейся над ним.

— Кто это вообще?

— Чейс Кроуфорд, — он отвечает слишком быстро. — Не будь придурком, он потрясающий.

Крис поднимает руки капитулируя:  
— Вы близки?

— Были когда-то.

— Что случилось?

— Жизнь.

— Не очень хороший ответ.

Себастьян опустошает свой стакан, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле от этого быстрого обмена вопросами и ответами о его довольно странном прошлом.  
— Это сложно.

Он поднимается из кресла и подходит к телевизору, вглядываясь в экран, где они с Чейсом в процессе обмена репликами, которые прямо-таки медали заслуживают. Уголки его губ дёргаются вверх, когда он вспоминает эту сцену.

Крис наблюдает за Себастьяном. За тем, как меняется выражение его лица.  
— Вот черт! Я знаю эту улыбку.

Себастьян кидает на него быстрый взгляд:  
— А?

— Это точно улыбка из серии «дай мне постоять тут и повспоминать все горячие подробности того раза, когда я переспал с этим парнем, но не рассказывать об этом моему лучшему другу Крису Эвансу».

Его сердце пропускает удар. В основном из-за того, как отвратительно он справляется со своим лицом, когда пьян.  
— Эм-м... Ну-у.

— О, боже мой! — вскрикивает Крис с таким возмущённым выражением лица, что его брови чуть ли не встречаются с линией волос.

Себастьян закатывает глаза и, скорее всего, не может справиться с дурацким румянцем, расползающимся по щекам.  
— Ладно. Да, я спал с ним, — и он почти останавливается на этом, когда виски убеждает его, что совершенно необходимо добавить ещё подробностей. — Много раз.

Глаза Криса широко распахнуты, как у шестнадцатилетней девчонки, услышавшей последнюю сплетню.  
— Много раз?

— Вообще, я даже удивлён, что никто не заметил. Мы были довольно-таки беспечны.

— Ну, это точно не путь в большую лигу.

И Себастьян не уверен, к чему это было:  
— Эм-м... да, конечно.

— Ох, чувак, — Крис легко смеётся, мотая головой и опуская глаза в пол. — Какой скандал.

Себастьян позволяет себе ещё один взгляд на Криса, прежде чем, наконец, выловить пульт у того из рук и выключить телевизор.

 

Уже где-то около трёх утра, когда остатки виски, наконец, разлиты по стаканам. Кое-что, правда, оказывается на столе, потому что от их точности не остаётся и следа.

Разговоры о гудящих мышцах уходят в прошлое, уступая место пьяной болтовне на самые странные темы и рассуждениям о том, насколько сложно будет заказать сейчас еду в номер и не выставить себя при этом полными мудаками.

Себастьян смеётся. И это тот особенный, самый искренний смех, который зарезервирован только для Криса, потому что он единственный, кто вообще может вызывать такие эмоции — сильные, незамутненные и полностью выдающие его с головой. Себастьян гадает про себя, так ли это все очевидно.

— Много раз, — отвечает Себастьян на вопрос Криса о том, как часто его выбирали на роли проблемных героев-геев. — Практически всегда.  
Это небольшое преувеличение, но был такой момент в его карьере, когда он честно думал, что так и есть, это тот тип ролей, с которыми он застрянет до конца своей жизни.  
— Много поцелуев с парнями.

Он хмурится. Формулировка получилась странная.

— А потому, конечно же, много настоящих поцелуев с парнями, — задумчиво говорит Крис, смотря на него поверх своего стакана с виски.

Себастьян откидывает голову на спинку кресла, недостаточно трезвый, чтобы контролировать румянец на щеках:  
— Мы что, все ещё говорим об этом?

— Даже не думай, что я когда-нибудь перестану говорить об этом.

Себастьян пораженно смеётся и поднимает руки сдаваясь:  
— Ладно, хорошо. Что, Крис? Что ты хочешь знать?

Крис весь подбирается и делает ещё глоток, дьявольски ухмыляясь:  
— Да что угодно.

В какой-то момент Себастьян думает о том, что они взрослые мужики, а не парочка шестнадцатилеток, сплетничающих во время пижамной вечеринки. Но он только пожимает плечами и начинает издалека:  
— Ну... никто из нас двоих не знал, что же мы, блядь, творим, и это было неловко, глупо, где попало и очень-очень хорошо.

Крис обдумывает эту информацию, а потом подозрительно сужает глаза:  
— Даже близко не так подробно, как я надеялся.

Себастьян смеётся:  
— Я не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь, чувак.  
Честно говоря, есть столько всего скандального, что можно раскопать о нём начиная с 2006-го, относящегося к Чейсу или нет. Себастьян даже не знает, с чего начать. Он уж точно не был Мистером Взвешенные Решения в то время.  
— Мне было хорошо с ним, — продолжает он после паузы.

Крис внимательно смотрит на него, и Себастьян уже думает, что тот начнёт возмущаться снова, пока Крис не говорит со всей серьёзностью:  
— Я мог бы сделать лучше.

Слова окатывают Себастьяна волной нерешительности и возбуждения, и он практически уверен — это не то, что Крис имеет в виду:  
—...что?

— Тебе ведь было хорошо с ним, так? — Крис говорит спокойно, не отводя глаз. — Я мог бы сделать тебе ещё лучше.

Пульс Себастьяна взлетает до небес, но он изо всех сил старается прийти в себя. И отвечает, понижая голос:  
— Мог бы или сделал бы?

Крис ухмыляется:  
— Сделаю, — говорит он. — Если ты позволишь.

Ох.

Эм-м. Вот дерьмо. Себастьян сглатывает:  
— Ты говоришь или спрашиваешь?

— Смотря, что заводит тебя сильнее.

Комната будто делает круг вокруг него. Такой поворот в разговоре, словно удар под дых.  
— Я... — начинает он, но замечает опасную искру в глазах Криса. — Скажи мне, — решается он.

— Давай я лучше покажу.

Это так честно и по-настоящему, что Себастьяну нужна секунда, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он подходит к окну и открывает его, ощущая, как прохладный воздух касается горящей кожи, потому что... Боже.

— Что, это слишком?

Себастьян оборачивается, замечая передвижения Криса, который оказывается прямо перед ним.  
— Нет... Я. Нет, — он, может, и пьян, и, может, он все ещё не Мистер Взвешенные Решения, но, чёрт возьми, если он не хотел, чтобы руки Криса касались его везде, с той самой минуты, как они познакомились.  
— Слишком мало.

Крис грязно ухмыляется. Намерения его вполне ясны, когда он делает шаг ближе, уверенно, но при этом ни на чём не настаивая.  
— Чего ты хочешь?

Себастьян снова сглатывает, желая, чтобы его мозг, наконец, начал работать, как надо. Чего же он хочет? Чего он хочет? Это такой сложный вопрос, особенно, для их ситуации, так что...

— Как он тебя целовал?

Себастьян поднимает взгляд, непонимающий и немного смущённый, пока до него не доходит суть вопроса. Как Чейс целовал его? Ох. Это...

— Быстро, — отвечает он, размышляя про себя, почему он вообще решил, что это была нормальная тема для разговора.

Потому что это, очевидно, не так. Но все всплывающие сомнения тут же улетучиваются, потому что Крис сокращает расстояние между ними и нежно проводит рукой по шее Себастьяна, так и оставляя свою ладонь там.  
— М-м-м. Спорим, иногда ты хотел помедленнее, — улыбается он загадочно. Голос его низкий, и Себастьян чувствует тёплое дыхание у своего рта. — Не торопясь. Наслаждаясь процессом. Например, так...  
И Крис наклоняется вперёд, касаясь своими губами губ Себастьяна так невесомо, что он почти не чувствует их, пока давление не усиливается и движения не становятся такими правильно-сладким и неторопливыми.

Себастьян понимает, что стоит, задержав дыхание, и медленно выдыхает через нос. Крис осторожно обхватывает его нижнюю губу своими, а потом мягко зажимает её между зубами и начинает нежно посасывать.

Себастьян плавится. Глаза его закатываются от удовольствия, а веки подрагивают, потому что вау-вау-вау — это действительно по-другому в самом лучшем смысле.

Крис тихо стонет, неторопливо вылизывая рот Себастьяна, и время словно замедляется, чтобы можно было насладиться каждой мелкой деталью происходящего. Тем, как гладко и горячо у Криса во рту; тем, как нежно, но уверенно двигаются его пальцы по коже Себастьяна; тем, как медленно и тщательно трутся их языки друг о друга.

Они с Чейсом делали все быстро, обшаривая друг друга руками и давай-давай-давай, потому что были всего лишь парочкой тощих, неуклюжих сопляков, пытающихся разобраться, что за чем и как нужно касаться друг друга. И это сослужило свою службу. Но Крис лучше. Крис такой уверенный и мастерски владеющий искусством, о котором Себастьян никогда и не задумывался. Он здесь и сейчас. Он словно всюду. Каждое его движение, каждое скольжение языка такое продуманное и неторопливое, что реальность начинает размываться.

У Себастьяна уже ошеломляюще крепко стоит, а его спортивные штаны не то чтобы многое скрывают. Он приходит к мысли, что должен быть немного осторожнее, и отстраняет свои бедра от тела Криса, пока не упирается задницей в прохладную стену позади. Они, может, и в процессе очень серьёзной и тщательной сессии обнимашек, но это вовсе не значит, что можно ожидать чего-то ещё, чему Крис найдёт оправдание, чтобы выразить более ясно свою точку зрения.

Но тело Себастьяна всё равно словно начинает жить своей жизнью в ответ на нежные, но уверенные прикосновения. Ладонь Криса скользит по шее вверх, так что большой палец оказывается как раз на линии челюсти, а потом спускается вниз, чтобы задержаться на груди каким-то внезапно собственническим жестом.

Потом рука Криса падает вниз, костяшки пальцев случайно, но вполне ощутимо проходятся по выпуклости в штанах так, что Себастьян не может сдержать разочарованного хныканья. Его глаза тут же широко распахиваются, словно у оленя в свете фар, и он смотрит на Криса с беспокойством, которое даже не пытается скрыть.

Но Крис смотрит прямо на него, его голубые глаза наполнены одновременно и удивлением, и желанием. И это только подбрасывает дров в огонь.

— Чейс был груб, — выпаливает Себастьян, лихорадочно двигая глазами и вознося молитвы какому угодно божеству, которое может заставить его заявление звучать не так отчаянно, как он думает.

Глаза Криса сужаются на мгновение, и становится почти слышно звук, с которым шестерёнки в его голове начинают вертеться. А потом он закусывает губу и выдыхает:  
— Правда?

— Правда.

А потом Крис прижимается своими бёдрами, начинает мягко покачиваться и трётся о Себастьяна, который одновременно восхищен и ошеломлён, чувствуя ту же степень возбуждения.  
— А ты хотел, чтобы было медленно. Чтобы это длилось и длилось.

— Да-а, — выдыхает Себастьян хрипло, изо всех сил стараясь не начать двигаться в более быстром темпе.

Но, чёрт возьми, это действительно ТАК хорошо. Намного лучше, чем он мог представить.

— Хотел, чтобы тебя поддразнили, заставили хотеть большего?

— Да-а.

Крис двигается так правильно, что Себастьян весь вспыхивает.

— Хочешь почувствовать, как наши члены будут тереться друг о друга?

— Блядь, — стонет Себастьян, откидывая голову назад и упираясь ей в стену. Его член дёргается, такой твёрдый и ноющий в предвкушении разрядки. А Крис продолжает двигаться так, что их члены скользят вдоль друг друга, разделённые двумя безжалостными слоями спортивных штанов.

— Что, слишком? — улыбка Криса порочная, но они оба знают, он серьёзен и то, что вдруг возникло из ниоткуда и...

— Нет, — задыхаясь говорит Себастьян и зарывается пальцами в волосы Криса. — Нет, не останавливайся.  
Предательское тепло разливается по внутренностям, спускаясь вниз, глаза закрываются и он может только прохрипеть:  
— Блядь, Крис, не останавливайся!

И тот слушается. Крис безжалостен в своих движениях — долгих и выразительных, и как раз под тем правильным углом, чтобы Себастьян увидел звёзды. И преимущество того, чтобы делать это медленно и вдумчиво, а не быстро и жёстко, теперь вполне очевидно. Это действительно лучше. Это честно и осознанно, и нет ничего, за чем можно спрятаться, на что отвлечься от восхитительных движений и звуков и...

Громкий, хныкающий стон вырывается из груди Себастьяна, когда он достигает края. Пальцы жёстко сжимаются в волосах Криса, когда он выплёскивается горячо и липко прямо в свои спортивные штаны, а бедра мелко подрагивают, пока он переживает свой оргазм.

Крис наклоняется вперёд и нежно водит зубами по выставленной на обозрение шее, пока тоже не достигает пика, перегруженный ощущениями. Он стонет в шею так, будто нет другого такого места, где бы он хотел оказаться, чем здесь и сейчас. Он задыхается, уткнувшись в грудь своего коллеги, друга и человека, который с лёгкостью познакомил его с миром сексуальной неудовлетворённости, ещё тогда, когда они впервые встретились глазами.

Себастьян громко выдыхает, дрожащий и опустошённый.  
— Блядь. Напомни мне, чтобы я заставлял тебя ревновать почаще.

Крис все ещё трётся о его шею, липкую от пота:  
— Я не ревную, — мямлит он, хотя оба они понимают, что ревность тут явно сыграла свою роль.

Себастьян хихикает:  
— Ну, ладно.

Они так и стоят, стараясь перевести дыхание, потные, липкие и немного смущённые, но не готовые отпустить друг друга.

Но вот Крис снова улыбается и эта его порочная ухмылка возвращается по всей красе:  
— Как только я наберусь достаточно сил, я покажу тебе, что ещё и трахаюсь лучше, чем он.

Себастьян смеётся, снова откидывая голову назад:  
— О, да-а. Я даже не сомневаюсь.

**Author's Note:**

> _Вышеупомянутая сцена из «Сделки с дьяволом»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7lkQc7q148_


End file.
